Everyday
by babygurl1
Summary: O.k. this is an alternate version of my fic “Everything.” Everything is a Tea/Yugi fic where as this one is a Yami/Yugi fic. Most of it will be the same it’s just the ending that changes. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! "Cry me a River" is by Justin Timberlake and "Everyday" is by B4-4  
  
Heads up: O.k. this is an alternate version of my fic "Everything." Everything is a Tea/Yugi fic where as this one is a Yami/Yugi fic. Most of it will be the same it's just the ending that changes.  
  
Summary: Yugi is on tour with his band and he misses his girlfriend Tea. When Yugi and his band get to play in Dominio he is super happy. He invites Tea backstage, only to find her and Yami "messing around." So does this mean Tea was cheating on Yugi with one of his best friends? But wait doesn't Yami have a crush on Yugi? Yugi confronts him only to have Yami do something unexpected, something so un-Yami like. Now it's up to Yugi to make everything right again or else there will be no concert and it'll be all Yugi's fault.  
  
Babygurl: Confused?  
  
Yami: No, I think I got it figured out  
  
Joey: Ahh, I hi, ya I'm confused  
  
Kaiba: You're always confused  
  
Joey: Well, excuse me Mr. I'm-to-rich-and-snobby-to-even-think-of-saying- anything-nice-to-Joey-all-because-I'm-stuck-up-and-have-my-head-shoved- tohigh-up-my-ass  
  
Kaiba: RUN!  
  
Joey: Excuse me?  
  
Kaiba: You heard me now run, dun make me bring my whip out on you, you canine  
  
Joey: Bring it!  
  
Kaiba: [pulls out leather whip] my pleasure!  
  
Joey: [gulps] AHHHHH!!! (Starts running out of the studio) This wasn't in my contract  
  
Babygurl and Yami: -.-;;  
  
Hema: Anyways, why don't you get on with the story?  
  
Babygurl: I'd love to! Ladies and Gentlemen I now present the alternate version to Everything! EVERYDAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Everyday!~  
  
Yugi sat on the tour bus, he missed Tea so much. When he left he knew he was breaking her heart but he knew that this wasn't an opportunity that you just pass up. The multi-coloured hair boy sighed and looked out the window trying to recall the last time he had seen his girlfriend.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tea, the band is leaving tomorrow, I thought that maybe you could come with us."  
  
"oh.Yugi I'm going to miss you so much but you know I can't my dance audition is next month and I know you guys won't be back on time."  
  
"Well, what if we get you a plane ticket it always hard being on the road without you."  
  
"Listen. Yugi I know this is going to be tough but we can still have a long distance relationship I've still have my cell phone and pager and you've got yours."  
  
"I always admired the way you find the best way to lighten the moment."  
  
Just then Yugi's manager came out "2 more minutes guys, then we've gotta load up."  
  
Tea bent down and kissed Yugi one last time before they said there final goodbyes and wished each other luck on their embarking journey's.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Yugi sighed as he remembered the last time he saw her. Tea had shoulder- length brown hair, and according to Yugi the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He got up to use the bathroom. When he finished he plopped himself down on the plush beanbag chair and put on one of his 'I Hate being like this without Tea looks' Joey, the blond haired pop sensation, who knew his best buddies looks all to well, came over to the singing heartthrob and tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Yug' did you see all those fans at the last concert? They went completely gaga over us" Yugi didn't even flinch.  
  
"Hey, come on bud forget about her for a bit will ya, we've gotta get ready for our nex' gig, I'm sure you'll be pleased at our nex' destination" Joey said with a huge grin on his face, and his American accent.This time Yugi looked up, "what is out next tour spot Joey?"  
  
Mai, another member of the band (also Joey's girlfriend) jumped into the conversation. "Well Yugi, our next and final destination is the one and only Dominio City" Mai was the only girl in the group and she was the one who hauled in the crowds of boys that came to the bands concerts. She wore a white tube top with a purple jacket and a matching mini skirt.  
  
Yugi sat straight up, eyes shiny and huge with excitement, he looked like a cute little innocent child which at heart he really was. Actually most people look at Yugi as the baby of the group always looking out for him. The girls actually found it adorable. "You mean I get to see Tea again?"  
  
Seto, also another member of the group smirked, "Yup, that's right, you finally get to see your precious girlfriend"  
  
Yugi expected Seto to say that he was the more sophisticated member of the group, you know the type that will put you down just for his own amusement. He was wearing black jeans and a beige sweater; he was more of the casual type. Come to think of it everyone in the group wore casual clothing except Mai; she usually forced the group to wear the latest fashion, even though she started most fashion trends.  
  
"Shut up Seto, leave the little one alone," came a smooth, rich voice. Yami yet, another member of the band piped up. Yami, *to the girls mind you* was the cutest, finest guy in the group. Even when he was wearing clothes you'd usually hang out in at home he looked good. He was currently wearing leather pants and a sleeveless leather top that showed off his well toned muscles and his gorgeous body. (a/n: Drool)  
  
Yami and the rest of the band always watched Yugi's back, mainly because he was a target for bullies in the past before he met, Joey and the others.  
  
Yugi grinned, "Hey that's not funny, and I know she's my precious girlfriend!"  
  
Mai and Joey cooed "Our little Yugi is all grown up."  
  
Kaiba just started laughing again, "Ya, little Yugi is all grown up! So Yug' does that mean you and Tea are gonna *cough* *cough*?"  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I knew Seto was just joking, but I couldn't help but blush, I looked towards Yami he seemed rather quiet for some reason.  
  
"Hey Yami are you o.k.?"  
  
Yami who was sending Kaiba death glares, shrugged and nodded, "Ya, I'm fine." He replied rather haughtily.  
  
/Sheesh I wonder what his problem is/  
  
I shrugged it off and assumed Kaiba had said something to offend him.  
  
For about the millionth time today I sighed, but his time it was a happy sigh I could finally sing my song I wrote for her, called "Everything" /I can't wait!/  
  
End Yugi's POV  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I looked over at Yugi as he asked me if I was o.k. //am I o.k.? What kind of question is that? You guys are talking about laying Tea, that stupid son of a hore and you're asking me if I'm o.k.?//  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." I grumbled.  
  
//fine!? Right that was the biggest load of crap I've heard since what? Since Tea became Yugi's 'girlfriend'//  
  
I stopped mumbling and continued to give Kaiba well deserved death glares. I swear it if looks could kill him and Tea, and my parent would all die in the fiery pit of hell.  
  
End Yami's POV  
  
Joey glanced over at Yami. He seemed rather mad at them moment. Joey sighed, /stupid Yami, can't even tell Yugi how he feels, maybe I should t talk to him/ He shrugged it off and decided to talk to him tomorrow or something.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
That night I couldn't sleep at all I was sitting in the tour bus on my bed. The other's had already fallen asleep, everyone except Yami that is. He still seems mad for some reason. I wonder what got him all worked up.  
  
I looked over at him, I wasn't sure why but I couldn't get my eyes off of him. Maybe it was because, he was half naked or something but, I'd rather not think that were the reason. (A/n: Wearing a pants, but top-less. Just thought I should clear that up!)  
  
I got up and walked over to him plopping myself down on his bed. He appeared to be writing in a journal. "Hey Yami, what c'ya doing?" I asked quietly careful not to wake the others.  
  
Yami looked up at me with startled ruby eyes. His eyes were so eluding. They were mysterious and intimidating. He put his journal down. "Nothing much, shouldn't you be asleep little one?"  
  
I shook my head, "I can't sleep."  
  
"Oh and why not?" He asked with a quirky grin.  
  
"I'm just not tired I guess, how about you? Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
He picked up his journal again and continued writing, ignoring my question. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" He seemed ticked off.  
  
He still mad I figured. It seems every time I mention something about Tea he gets mad, especially when they said I was going to *cough* *cough* her. I wonder why.  
  
"Never mind, forget it."  
  
He just shrugged and continued writing. "Yami? What are you writing about?"  
  
"I'm just recording my thoughts, I dunno, is there something you want?"  
  
/Why does he have to sound so cruel for? /  
  
"NO." I pouted crossing my arms cutely over my chest.  
  
"Oh o.k. then." He continued writing again.  
  
/God! Of all the nerves, fine if he doesn't wanna talk I don't wanna either/ I got up preparing to go back to my own bed. Honestly it hurt, thinking that he didn't want me around, because I felt a tear trickling down my face.  
  
As I rose up I felt someone, grasp firmly on to my wrist. I turned around to face Yami's bare muscular chest. He bent down so that we were at eye level gazing at me with intense crimson eyes. Then he reached out and cupped my face, lightly brushing away my tears.  
  
I gazed up at him; my eyes still brimmed with tears. He removed his hands and sat down on the bed.  
  
I looked at him slightly confused. The he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so I was sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry little one; I didn't mean to upset you." He rocked me gently back and forth.  
  
I sighed and snuggled in his chest as my tears stopped falling, I looked up ay Yami and smiled brightly. "Thank-you Yami." Then I yawned and snuggle up closer to him falling asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~End Yugi's POV~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TIME LAPSE!  
  
After about 2 days of straight driving and non-stop rants about how perfect Tea was from Yugi, the band finally made it to Dominio City.  
  
"Well, guys were here, the show isn't scheduled until tomorrow so you are free to do as you please and since this is all of your hometown I thought it would be neat if you go and visit your family, but try and keep a low profile. You guys are big Celebes now!" said the bands manager.  
  
Mai, Yami, Seto, and Joey all ran for the door and piled out of the tour bus, in an attempt to get away from their little band member and his Tea rants.  
  
Yugi who was still in the bus was puzzled as to the where bouts of his groupies. He shrugged it off though thinking about all the things he had to tell Tea. Sure they had talked on the phone, but seeing her face to face would be the best of all.  
Mai called for a limo to come pick her up. She was living alone so she invited some of her friends over for a sleepover and then she'd have to head out in the morning for rehearsal.  
  
Seto had also called for a limo to take him to his mansion (a/n: yes, Kaiba is rich so why he would wanna become a celebrity to make more money is a mystery to me anyhow back to the fic) Seto couldn't wait to see his little brother again. Sometimes Mokuba got on his nerves but he always kept him on his toe, that's why he liked Yugi, 'because he reminded him so much of his little brother.  
  
*A/n. I don't wanna go into details on how he saw his brother or how Mai called up her friends or w/e so let's just forget about that part. Its time lapse.*  
  
Joey called for a taxi, (A/n: yes I know he's rich now but he still a poor, lonely, American voiced homeboy, that's why we love him so much! Joey: [blushes]).  
  
When Joey got home to his surprise he heard no yelling. He walked in the house to find a well-groomed dad and his beautiful sister sitting together watching T.V. Joey had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Hey son!"  
  
"DAD is that you?"  
  
"Hi, big brother!"  
  
"Yes, it's me you didn't forget your ol' pops did ya?"  
  
*Time lapse again* Joey and his dad had along talk. Blah.blah.blah. his dad doesn't drink anymore yahta.yahta.yahta.* and now we'll move on to Yami.  
  
Yami reared up his motorcycle, and headed for home, (a/n: he lives where exactly?) when Yami got to his house it was silent as usual. Yami's parents cared nothing for him. He could still remember the last words his parents had said to him, before he left.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Why the fuck are you going to waste you time singing your ass away when no one would give to damn shit about you?"  
  
"I can do what ever the fuck I feel bitch"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that you fuckin' ungrateful child"  
  
"I don't have to take this bullshit from you freaks I'm outta here and when I become rich and famous, I suggest you stay the hell away from me, or I will be forced to put a restraining order on you"  
  
"Get Out! You frickin' thing. GET OUT" his mother screamed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
That was the last time he had spoken to his parents. Yami quickly changed his mind and walked back out of the house, back to his motorcycle. He'd find a hotel to stay in for the night, until he got a place of his own. As far as he was concerned his band was the only family he had.  
  
Yugi had called his grandpa to come and pick him up. He decided that he'd wait until tomorrow and dedicate the song he wrote to her as a surprise. /eeek. I can't wait/ Yugi's grandfather (a/n: forgot his name my bad.) picked his famous grandson and took him home. When the got there Yugi opened the Turtle Game shop "Home sweet home!" Yugi smiled cheerfully. "I see you're still the same old you my boy, why don't you run on up and take a shower and then tell me about everything!"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded his head, "sure thing grandpa."  
  
Later that night Yugi fell asleep singing the chorus of the song he was going to sing to his beloved Tea.  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
Tomorrow was going to be perfect.  
  
The next day all five group members gathered in the concert hall that they were to be playing in that evening.  
  
Mai looked half asleep from her sleepover last night. Seto and Joey looked quite content and fully rested. Yami looked very upset, and grumpy. The group noticed this but decided to not to ask him and assumed it was his parent's again. As for Yugi he was walkin' around with this huge grin on his face, which everyone already knew why.  
  
After the rehearsal Yugi ran up to Michael the bands manager. "Hey, Mike, did you send Tea the backstage pass?" "Yes, Yugi I did, are you ready for your performance tonight?"  
  
"You mean singing to Tea?"  
  
"No, your other performance"  
  
Yugi cocked his head to the side and put on another one of his faces this time it was, what the hell are you talking about looks.  
  
"You know those 3 special words that women live to hear?"  
  
"Oh, ya I plan on telling her after the show, ohh. I can't wait, I'm kind of nervous though."  
  
Yami who had heard the whole conversation walked in the room where the two were conversing, "Don't worry you'll do fine, little one!"  
  
"Ya, but what f she doesn't return the feelings Yami?"  
  
"Listen Yug' anyone that turns down your love is a fool there are plenty of people in the world that would give anything just to talk to you let alone have you say those special words to them! OH and by the way they need you in hair and makeup."  
  
"Gee. Yami you always such a good friend!" Yugi said hugging Yami and then skipping off to get his hair and make-up done for his big night.  
  
"Ya, friend. right" Yami mumbled and walked to his own dressing room.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally it was nearing concert time. Joey peeked through the curtains and sighed. "Would ya look at all dem people here already, da shows doesn't start for at least another hour."  
  
"Ya it's a full house." Mai replied to her boyfriend's enthusiasm.  
  
"You afraid pup?" asked Seto.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba, before I pound ya"  
  
"Hey Joey save that stamina for the show bud," said Yami, slightly baffled himself.  
  
Joey just grinned, "You got lucky this time"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that you canine"  
  
"Why you!" Joey charged for Seto only to be stopped by Yugi, "please Joey don't ruin my big evening," Yugi pleaded.  
  
Just then the manager cam out and gave them a quick prep talk.  
  
"Alright guys, this is you're last stop, so make a good impression. You guys ready?"  
  
Everyone in the group nodded their heads.  
  
"Great, well then Yugi, you're special lady, just came in, but first you've gotta straighten yourself up."  
  
Yugi puzzled by his manager's request looked at himself in the mirror noticing that his hair was dropping down, and his clothes were rustled, from being caught in the middle of Kaiba and Joey's fight.  
  
Yami laughed, "You can got to my dressing room Yug' Lia my hairstylist should still be there."  
  
"Thanks Yami." Yugi began to run off in the direction of Yami's dressing room, but stopped, "wait Yami can you do me a favor and take Tea to my dressing room I'll meet you two there in 10."  
  
Yami nodded his head, as Yugi disappeared from sight, "why did I just say yes, to him?"  
  
It was more of a question directed to himself rather than the other members in the group, but they still heard.  
  
Seto snickered again, "Ha, you suck, he is gonna lay that bitch and you.........you are gonna stay single for the rest of your life, give up on him, his heart belong to another."  
  
Yami sent a glare at Kaiba, making him shiver. "Sheesh, relax, I was just kidding. We can jump Tea if you want."  
  
Yami frowned, but it quickly turned into a devious grin. "Now, that could work. It might actually be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
"I'll let that one pass, but only because I loathe that stupid little wannabe girlfriend of his, and I'd kill her myself. But I don't wish to have murder on my record."  
  
Yami grinned. "You guys are so macho. Come on Yami, you expect to winYugi's heart by jumping his girlfriend. Please, you have to impress him..." Mai cut in.  
  
"Come on Mai, Yugi's ain't no girl he dun want any of the chocolate, or da flowers, he gets enough of that from his fans." Joey interrupted his girlfriend.  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me, but if you want him you better think of something fast, 'cause here comes that girl...and if you ask me I think she's got a thing for you Yami."  
  
Yami frowned again as he saw Tea, run up to the band. "Hey guys, what going on?"  
  
The bands, sweat-dropped. (A/n: - . - ;;) "It'sbeensuchalongtimehowdoesitfeeltobefamousnowhuhwheresyugiorwaitdidhejust sayicangowithyamitohisdreesingroomohhhugsandkissesfirst!"  
  
Everyone just groaned. //And Yugi wonders why we don't like her// Joey mumbled.  
  
"What on Earth did you just say, hey we need a doggy translator over here, or wait we can just use Joey's" Kaiba began to laugh. "Stupid dog, I swear these two must be related! HA!"  
  
"Why you little, listen money-bags, I suggest you sleep with on eye open tonight or you might wake up with none!"  
  
"Joseph Wheeler you calm down right now, you're going to wrinkle your clothes."  
  
"Gee, Mai must you sound like my mother?" Joey groaned.  
  
"Well, someone's got to keep you in line." She winked back.  
  
Yami just shook his head, "what did you say bi...I mean Tea?"  
  
Tea blinked a few times then continued," I said It'sbeensuchalongtimehowdoesitfeeltobefamousnowhuhwheresyugiorwaitdidhejusts ayicangowithyamitohisdreesingroomohhhugsandkissesfirst"  
  
"IN ENGLISH DAMMIT IN ENGLISH WE DON'T SPEAK DOG!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
"Well, I never." Tea pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Don't even try and act cute, just spit it out already we don't have all day." Mai said tapping her foot.  
  
Tea took a deep breath and said it again. "It's been such along time how does it feel to be famous now? Huh where's Yugi? Or wait did he just say I can go with Yami to his dressing room? Ohh hugs and kisses first!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The group all shrieked at the last part.  
  
"Umm...I'd love to chat Hun' but I gotta go and fix Joey's clothes, right Joey?"  
  
"Ya, umm...right Mai, I'm behind ya! Sorry Tea, maybe some other time?"  
  
Tea just blinked, "Well, then how about you Kaiba?"  
  
"Umm." Yami looked over at Seto; you could tell he was thinking hard of an excuse.  
  
"You know what I'm not even gonna lie to you Tea, only because you're Yugi's girlfriend."  
  
Tea smiled brightly and moved toward Kaiba, her lips puckered and her arms spread.  
  
"Ahh...what are you doing? I said I wasn't gonna lie to you and I'm not. So read my lips, I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH YOU. You're a filthy animal, and I have no idea what Yugi sees in you. Yami remember what I said. Just say the word and she's gone bro." With that Kaiba stalked off mumbling something about how stupid Tea was, and how he couldn't believe he just called Yami 'bro.'  
  
Yami shook his head, "let's go, Yugi said to meet him in his change room." He said while turning his back and motioning for Tea to follow him, much to his dislikes.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
When they reached Yugi's dressing room, Yami walked in, followed by Tea.  
  
Yami pulled out a chair from the corner of the room and allowed her to sit. Tea sat down and began to giggle.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
She began to giggle again, "Yugi said he'll meet us in 10 minutes right?"  
  
Yami glared at her confusingly, "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Tea stopped laughing and stood up walking over to the door, this time grinning, "No, nothing is wrong with that at all, we're just gonna have a little fun is all."  
  
She shut the door, forgetting to lock it, as her heart pounded. This was her last chance to win Yami's heart before that little 'short thing' came back. (A/n: she thinks that NOT me)  
  
Yami took a step back, "what do you mean 'fun'?"  
  
"Gee...Yami you are so naïve, I want you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me you sexy beast, come here!" She lunged towards him hungrily.  
  
"Ahh!! Stay the hell way from me." He shrieked in a desperate attempt to get out of the brown hair girls grasp.  
  
Tea puckered her lips and tried to kiss Yami, but he kept ducking and moving out of the way. "Eww... Listen b**** if you don't get your hand off of me I am going to tell Yugi, and I am so gonna kick your sorry ass."  
  
Tea just moaned as she pushed Yami against the wall, pining him, and positioning her head just inches away from Yami's lips.  
  
Just then an idea formed in Yami's head. He relaxed and allowed Tea to loosen her grip and drop her guard. As soon as she did he moved aside banging her head against the wall, and pinning her arms to it. So their 'positions' were reversed.  
  
"Now listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once. You are going to tell Yugi everything that just happened here, and you're never to see him again, or I will be forced to knock the living daylights out of you, and trust me I will show no mercy."  
  
Tea whimpered, as Yami whispered all of this into her ear. Then she began to relax. Yami noticing this let go of her and looked over to where her attention was directed.  
  
What he saw made him freeze. There his secret crush, Tea's 'boyfriend', the band's little bro, Yugi was standing. He was fuming. His face was red and his hands were clenched in a fist, and he was practically growling.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to MY girlfriend Yami?"  
  
"..." //Me what was I doing? Ask her what she was doing! //  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You know what save it. I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you, but now I know I was wrong. You are a lying, back-stabbing, girlfriend stealing Jerk. I HATE YOU! And I never want to see you again!"  
  
"But Yugi I..."  
  
"GET OUT!" Yugi screamed, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Yami knowing better to upset Yugi further walked out of the room, stopping to look Yugi in the eye, "If that's what you want, you never have to see me again." He then walked out of Yugi's dressing room, silent tears building up, and making their way down Yami's cheek.  
  
"Good, because I met it."  
  
Yugi walked over to Tea, as she dramatically through herself on the ground attempting to act hurt. "Are you o.k. Tea, I promise I will make sure that stupid idiot never touches you again."  
  
Tea whimpered, "I...I was so scared Yugi...I though he was going to........."  
  
She was cut off by Yugi who was trying to comfort her. He hugged her, reassuring her that everything would be alright.  
  
As Yugi hugged her, Tea buried her face in his 'small' chest. /I wish this was Yami, damn this stupid little wimp/ Tea silently smirked, Yami would be hers. (A/n: Once again that's her not me)  
  
Yugi eventually after what seemed like forever to Tea, pulled away, "Tea dear?"  
  
Tea tried to put on a cute face, "Yes, Yugi-poo?"  
  
"I have to get together with the rest of the band, will you be o.k.?"  
  
She nodded her head, "I'll meet you later?"  
  
"Of course, good bye Tea, wish me luck! I'm dedicating a song to you!"  
  
She just smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck!"  
  
Yugi smiled at her then turned his back to walk out of the room, his smile fading into a frown. /I have to see that stupid jerk again, God the nerve of him/  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi exited the change rooms and headed back stage, where the rest of the gang was. "Hey Yug' did ya see ya girl?"  
  
Yugi shivered at the thought of what he saw when he walked in the room, but quickly remembered the kiss Tea had given him on the cheek; for luck.  
  
"Yes, I did" He replied rather coldly.  
  
Joey stopped walking, "Sheesh.........what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Joey just shrugged, "Hey you guys ready for the show, it starting in 45 minutes, I'm so nervous."  
  
Mai walked up behind her boyfriend massaging his shoulders, "relax, it's just like the other shows, piece of cake!"  
  
Joey smiled, and turned around to face his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist "Hmn......... always so optimistic, that's what I love about you!" Joey leaned down and kissed Mai full on the lips, savoring the taste. "Mmm......... Strawberry swirl my favorite!"  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
The couple stopped kissing and glared at Kaiba, "Shut up!"  
  
Just then the manager came on the stage, "Hey, you guys! Yugi you all set?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Alright then Mai, Joey, Seto you guys know you're positions for the first performance?"  
  
The three also nodded their heads, "Great, and then Yugi you'll be center stage, singing. Mai you and Yugi have a duet for the second performance. Yami you'll have to get your drumsticks from Duke, he's polishing them for you now."  
  
"........."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
No one answered, "Hey any of you know where Yami is? We need him here."  
  
Mai, Joey and Kaiba all looked at each other, then at Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yug' wasn't Yami with you and Tea?"  
  
"I have no idea where he is, and I don't give a shit."  
  
Mike, Kaiba, Mai and Joey all looked shocked. "Wha......... what did ya say?"  
  
"Hey Yugi did something happen with you and Yami that you aren't telling us?" Mai questioned him gently.  
  
Yugi felt a knot form in his throat, "I just told you I don't know where he is, and I DON'T care about what happens to him."  
  
Kaiba walked over to Yugi, "Yugi, I'm going to ask you once, where is Yami, you know we can't perform with out him?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Kaiba defiance showing in his innocent amethyst eyes. "I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Hey Mike, it's rainin' outside right?"  
  
Mike and the rest of the band looked over at Joey with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ya, why?"  
  
" I think I saw Yami head for the back doors about 10 minutes ago, well at least I thought he did but if it's raining then he knows better than to run out right?"  
  
Everyone stared at Joey mouths hung open, "right?"  
  
Mike shook his head back and forth, "Wrong Joey he's got no where to go."  
  
"He can always go home can't he?  
  
Mike shook his head, "Joey, his parents.........they aren't exactly seeing eye to eye with him right now if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey pup' did you try and stop Yami?"  
  
Joey turned his attention over to Kaiba, and shrugged "huh? Well, ya I guess."  
  
"What do you mean you guess you canine? Did you stop him or not?"  
  
"Well, think about it Sherlock if he ain't here obviously I couldn't stop him."  
  
"couldn't? or wouldn't?"  
  
"What are you tryin' to say? Look if you wanna take this outside........."  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
Kaiba and Joey were already at each other throats as they heard their manager yell. They stopped and straightened out their clothes.  
  
"It won't do any good arguing and blaming each other, now who was the last person to talk to him?"  
  
Everyone looked over at Yugi. "What? Ya, so I was the last to talk to him what does it matter?"  
  
"Yugi spill already the show is going to start any time now, and we need him. Please lil' bro tell us what happened." Mai asked kindly using her sisterly tone, she had especially reserved for Yugi.  
  
"He was hitting on Tea, so I told him told him that I hate him and I never wanna see him again, and........."  
  
"Yami was hitting on Tea, highly unlikely but go on."  
  
"And he said if that was what I wanted I never have to see him again." Yugi was now struggling to hold back tears.  
  
Everyone in the band now looked at Yugi with sympathetic eyes, /poor kid doesn't even know what Yami's going through/  
  
Joey walked over to the band's youngest member and hugged him. "Yug' we need to talk."  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "It's his own fault he chose to leave."  
  
Joey began to lead Yugi over to a secluded spot behind the curtains, towards some iron stairs. "Hey Yug' what makes you think Yami would hit on Tea?"  
  
"He......... he had her pinned to the wall and he was whis......... whispering in her ear."  
  
Joey looked shocked, "O.k. Yugi I want you to listen and promise you won't get offended by it."  
  
Yugi looked up at Joey urging him to go on.  
  
"Tea, is a, not so nice girl (A/n: that's putting it nicely) me and the rest of the gang aren't to......... fond of her especially Yami"  
  
Yugi quirked an eyebrow innocently, "why Joey."  
  
"Before Tea met you, she was somewhat of a hoe (A/n: and she still is. I'm still being nice.) She used to hit on Yami, Kaiba and me all the time. Before we left to go on tour Mai, kinda set her straight, well at least she tried." (A/n: Sorry for interrupting again, but I mean Mai cussed her ass!)  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed preparing to run.  
  
As he stood up Joey pushed him back down, "Yugi this is for your own good we don't want you getting hurt, and furthermore we would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Well, Yami did, and I don't care who Tea WAS 'cause I like her the way she is NOW."  
  
"So, little man what you're telling me is that you wanna gurl that'll hit ON one of your best friends, and then accuse HIM of doing something to her."  
  
"Tea wouldn't lie to me Joey."  
  
"And what, Yami would?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Come on Yug' who have you known longer Tea or Yami?"  
  
Yugi sat there pondering for a couple of minutes, and then he realized it, "Yami."  
  
"Exactly, and tell me who was there for you all those nights when you cried? When you were homesick? Who took care of you when you got the flu? And who stood by your side when things got rough?"  
  
"Yami." Yugi whispered lowly, so that not even a mouse could here, but still Joey caught it.  
  
"So then why would he lie to you?"  
  
Yugi though for a while then shook his head, "what does it matter he still flirted with Tea."  
  
"WHY WOULD HE FLIRT WITH THAT THING?" Joey practically yelled. He was getting peeved off.  
  
Yugi cowered back, afraid; he had never heard Joey yell before so it frightened him a little.  
  
"Because he likes Tea, Joey, and I have her."  
  
"Yugi.........don't you get it? Yami's heart already belongs to someone else."  
  
This took Yugi by surprise /he's already in love/  
  
"And you know what the worst part about his love is?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. /what could possibly be wrong with loving someone? /  
  
"The one, Yami loves could never love him back."  
  
Yugi was thoroughly confused now, "Half the world is in love with Yami, what make him think that this girl can never love him?"  
  
"GIRL!? Yug' we ain't talkin' 'bout no gurl here, we're talkin' 'bout a guy." Then Joey remembered something causing him to groan. He forgot Yugi didn't know this particular secret.  
  
"Yami IS A HOMOSEXUAL?"  
  
"Keep it down will ya." Joey tried to hush the already ecstatic teen sensation.  
  
"Sorry, but who would've thought?"  
  
"I know it came to a shock to me at first, but then when he told me who he was in love with, I understood completely." Joey sighed remembering the day Yami confided in him and Kaiba.  
  
Yugi watched Joey carefully, while thinking about whom Yami could possibly love. /this makes no sense I though Yami liked Tea, but if he doesn't.........wait what if Joey is lying to me?/  
  
"Anyways little buddy my point is........."  
  
"Wait.........Joey are you lying to me? I mean how stupid do you think I am? Yami a homo?"  
  
"AHH!!" Joey screamed in an outrage. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and then sighed.  
  
"Joey! Who is Yami in love with?"  
  
"Figure it out. The one person that Yami wished he could spend the rest of his life with, just told him that he never wants to seem him again, sound familiar?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in shock. /Yami, he.........he loves me?/  
  
Yugi still in disbelief, had his mouth hung open trying to soak in what Joey had just said.  
  
"Yam.........Yami he.........he couldn't possibly. Joey who does Yami's heart belong to?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet Yugi? Yami is in love with you. He would give everything he had up in a second if it meant he could be with you."  
  
Yugi continued to stare at Joey in disbelief.  
  
"Listen Yug' just forget it, Yami is gone now, and we need to find him. You have any idea where he might be."  
  
Yugi thought long and hard, then he remembered something about the first time he had met Yami.  
  
~Flashback~ Yami was sitting beside a clear crystal pond, skipping stones. He was trying to clear his mind from everything that was going on at home, the constant arguments with his parents, and all the pressure he had to deal with. Yami sighed, and continued to skip stones unaware of the pair of amethyst orbs watching him behind the bush.  
  
Yugi was watching Yami behind a rather large lush bush. This is where Yugi usually came to clear his head. It was a beautiful place. Tree's and flowers were in full blossom and always lush and bright green, the pond was always sparkling and clear, this spot was truly paradise. Everything thing seemed so peaceful, and tranquil.  
  
Yugi came here to try and escape the bullies that had been chasing him, but today someone seemed to be here, so here Yugi was staring at the back of someone's head, wondering what the hell he was going to do.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi felt someone jerk him back.  
  
"Thought you could escape me? Well to bad, cuz now not only have I found you I have found your little hiding spot."  
  
Yugi gulped, the bully had found him. A fist connected with his stomach. Yugi fell to the ground holding his gut. The bully picked him up and slapped him, then punched his stomach again dropping him and then kicking him in the ribs several times, while grinning and saying "that'll teach you to run from me again."  
  
Yugi screamed, the pain was too much to bare, he could feel his ribs beginning to crack, or maybe it was his skull who knows all he could feel is blood trickling down his mouth and arms.  
  
He felt the bully attempt to pick him up and punch him again, but he all of a sudden stopped and dropped him, someone must have stopped him but Yugi fell into unconsciousness so he couldn't tell.  
  
Yugi awoke after who knows how long to find that he was in someone's arms. He opened his eyes and blinked, staring up into two crimson orbs. "Are you alright little one?"  
  
Yugi groaned and rubbed his head, "what happened?"  
  
"Some punk was beating up on you, I got rid of them and carried you over to the pond I would've..."  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Yami what is yours little one?"  
  
"Y...Yugi, what......... what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Well, Yugi, I was going to try to heal your wounds and make sure you get home safely, if that is o.k. with you."  
  
Yugi nodded his head, a bit unsure if he should trust this stranger, I mean no one ever cared for him other that his ji-san (grandfather).  
  
Yami propped the boy up and began to remove his jacket. Yugi flinched. "Sorry little one...I mean Yugi this might hurt, I don't have a first aid kit with me."  
  
Yugi continued to stare into Yami's crimson eyes; they were so...so mysterious and captivating. "Thank-you Yami, for...for helping me."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yami then began to bight on his sleeve ripping a piece of it off. He did this to both his sleeves. He walked over to the pond and dipped one in, walking back to Yugi he began to dab it over his cuts gently. Yugi began to shake, the water was cold. His eyes were considerably large. /I can't believe Yami tore his jacket for me, he doesn't know who I am/  
  
After Yami soaked Yugi blood up in the piece of cloth he took the second piece and wrapped it around his arm, to keep the blood from flowing.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "hai" (yes) "Thank-you Yami, you really didn't have to."  
  
"I wouldn't just leave you there."  
  
Yugi continued to stare at Yami; they were sitting across from each other. The sun was setting and it reflected in the pond making it look even more beautiful.  
  
Yugi smiled brightly, finally showing his purity and innocence. "So Yami what are you doing here I thought only I knew about this place."  
  
Yami shook his head, "Hmn... I always come here to clear my head and you?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head but remained silent he didn't wanna other his new friend with any details. "I just come here to clear my head to."  
  
Yami looked over at his little look a-like, "I love it here! But I gotta go now, if you ever need a friend or just wanna talk I'll always be right here, Catch ya later Yug'"  
  
With that Yami walked down the path, leaving an extremely happy Yugi behind. ~End Flashback~ "Joey, I know where he is I'll be right back don't start the show without us." Yugi grinned; he knew exactly where Yami was. /I hope it's not too late/ with that Yugi ran out of the building in the pouring rain determined to find his friend. ~*~  
  
Yugi continued to run through the rain thinking about what he had just learned. /If Yami loves me then why would he hit on Tea? / Then it him, recalling what Joey had said earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~"So, little man what you're telling me is that you wanna gurl that'll hit ON one of your best friends, and then accuse HIM of doing something to her."~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Tea lied to me? But then why didn't Yami say anything?/  
  
//Maybe because you didn't give him a chance//  
  
(A/n: /........./ =Yugi thinking //.........// =Yugi conscious. EVERYONE CLEAR?)  
  
/How was I supposed to know? /  
  
//You should've given him a chance to explain//  
  
/But.........why would Tea lie to me?/  
  
//Remember what Joey said//  
  
Yugi thought back to his conversation with Joey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~"Before Tea met you, she was somewhat of a hoe. She used to hit on Yami, Kaiba and me all the time. Before we left to go on tour Mai, kinda set her straight, well at least she tried." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/So Tea was cheating on me the whole time?/  
  
//My lord I think he's got it!//  
  
/I.........I trusted her. I gave my very heart to her and this is how she treats me? /  
  
//Think about it, who do you love more Tea or Yami? //  
  
/Tea, I think/  
  
//why Tea?//  
  
/Well, she was very supportive, she has a nice smile, she's is kind, she kisses real well! She has dreams........./  
  
//Hold it stop right there. First of all Yami what is he chopped liver? He supported you when you were being bullied, and he always got your back. Tea's got a nice smile? Well boy let me tell you. Yami not only has a nice smile, but a killer body and sexy abs. He's probably one of the nicest people you've ever met, other than Joey of course. And he also has dreams which I may remind you he has already fulfilled. And furthermore have you ever kissed Yami? //  
  
/.........No he's more like stomach acid, I know he's supported me, I would never admit to his god-like figure, Yes he is really nice, I know he's fulfilled his dreams, and NO I have NEVER kissed Yami/  
  
//exactly I rest my case//  
  
/So what you're admitting you, I mean, me, I mean, I think that Yami is stomach acid? /  
  
//Yes.........NO......... I mean, shut up, now I'm going to ask you again who do you really love. Yami or that stupid dipshit Tea? //  
  
Yugi stopped running, thinking about everything his 'conscious' had just 'told' him.  
  
/I.........I.........I think I'm in love with Yami/  
  
//Oh! Now you're in love with him? //  
  
Yugi thought about it. /I.........I always was/ Yugi smiled at his realization. "I always was."  
  
With a more determined spirit Yugi ran through the poring rain ignoring, the cool air. Sure he was cold but the only thing that mattered to him right now was Yami. His one true love.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally Yugi reached the park. /Yami has to be here he just has to be/ He crept behind one of the bushes, trying to peak through. His hair was flopped over in his face making it difficult for him to see. Still he continued, to scan the area in search of Yami.  
  
Then he spotted someone sitting under a tree. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head in his arms. The rain was beating down on him, yet the figure didn't seem to care.  
  
Yugi strained his eyes trying to see, but he knew it was Yami. He pushed his way through the bush towards Yami.  
  
As he approached, he was sure it was Yami. His heart began to flutter, yet he wasn't sure why. He bent down beside Yami, wrapping his small arms around the other's shoulders.  
  
~*~Yami's*POV~*~  
  
I had been out in the rain at least 15 minutes now. My clothes and my hair was soaked, the show started in half an hour, but what does it matter?  
  
My parents hate me, my 'supposed' fans who only lust my body and voice hate me and the rest of the band will hate me once I don't show up for the concert. But most of all Yugi never wants to see me again. Do you know how much it hurts knowing the one person you love more then anything else in the world, hates you?  
  
What's the point of living anymore? I mean I've got nothing to live for. No one gives a crap about me. So why don't I just end my God forsaken life?  
  
Just then I felt someone drape their arms around my shoulders. I raised my head. My eyes were red and hurt from crying. Who would be out in weather like this? I turned my head slowly to the left, noticing to pairs of amethyst orbs looking at me with concern.  
  
//Yugi?// it can't be he.........he said he never wanted to see me again. "Y.........Yugi?"  
  
The boy nodded his head. //It really is him// "What are you doing here?" I chocked back on my tears.  
  
He removed his arm, and looked at me sadly. I couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain, but his eyes were clouded with sincerity, and concern.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Yugi removed his arms and looked up at Yami. His eyes were brimmed with tears. Never had he once seen Yami cry. He was supposed to be the strong one. Yami had been through more shit in his life then anyone else in the band, but he always held his head high, and refused to cry.  
  
The two boys continued to stare at each other. Forgetting about the rain, and the coolness of their surroundings. The only thing that really mattered to Yugi was Yami.  
  
Yami noting the silence, and the look in his beloved's eyes turned and looked away. He couldn't stand seeing Yugi right now. It hurt too much.  
  
"Yami please, look at me."  
  
Yami was taken a back by his request. "I.........I don't want to."  
  
"Please Yami.........I.........I wanna talk to you."  
  
"........."  
  
"Please Yami let's go back, you'll get sick out here, you don't wanna die now do you?" He joked; unaware that it had hit something inside of his companion.  
  
There was an odd silence as Yami felt more tears slip down his face. "Why do you care.........I wanna die so, just.........just leave me alone."  
  
Yugi gasped, did he just hear what he though he did. What was wrong with him? "Yami don't say that!"  
  
"Why not, its how I feel."  
  
"What could possibly make you feel like that?"  
  
Yami felt the tears starting to sting his eyes, as he tried to hold them back, but still they fell, just like the rain. He could feel everything he's felt in the past arise again. All the cruel words his parents lashed out at him, all the beatings his father put him through, all the abuse and torture, the feeling of his heart being torn out and shredded into pieces. It was agonizing but Yami couldn't push it away anymore. He wanted to die. He had nothing.  
  
Yugi could sense Yami's despair and it hurt him to know that he was the one causing most of it, he felt useless. So he did the only thing he could, he threw himself at Yami hugging him, to the best of his ability, considering he was beside him and Yami was facing forward. Then he himself began to cry, as he buried his head in Yami's chest.  
  
Yami stopped crying, and looked down at the bundle in his arms. He was too afraid to say or do anything. Here they were sitting in the rain. One suicidal, the other worried.  
  
Yami stopped shivering, and wiped his tears with the palm of his hand, //why is Yugi crying? //  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi raised his head; his tears were still visible through the rain. "H.........how can you ask me that?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Yami why.........why would you ever think of committing suicide?"  
  
Yami was shocked to say the least, here Yugi was asking him why he wanted to die, and he was part of the reason.  
  
"Because Yugi I have nothing to live for." Yami turned his head away, he could feel everything push its way back up to the surface, and he didn't want Yugi to see him cry.  
  
Yugi noticed that Yami looked away, his heart started to ache. He lifted himself off Yami and turned the taller teen so he was facing him. Yami allowed Yugi to move him but kept his head down.  
  
Yugi used his finger to lift Yami's chin up so they were facing, eye-to- eye. Yugi could feel himself getting all emotional, "Yami, please listen to me, I need you to hear me and understand." Yami sniffled and looked Yugi straight in the eye, trying to hold everything back and be strong for Yugi.  
  
"Yami, you say you have nothing to live for, well you're wrong. You have me to live for. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here by my side. I'm sorry for what I said. Yami, I.........I'm.........I'm in love with you, please, please don't leave me." Yugi's voice began to crackle as he said that last part, but he was cut short by a pair of firm lips on his.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I could feel my stomach do a flip flop as I felt Yami's warm lips on mine. I felt so special, this kiss was different. It.........it wasn't like those kissed I shared with Tea. Even though this one was gentle and sweet it held a lot more meaning than those passionate ones with Tea.  
  
Like all good things come to an end, so did our kiss. I was overjoyed, I mean I love Yami and he was the only person my heart could ever belong to. I leaned over and hugged Yami with all the strength I had, never wanting to let go, because he was mine and I was his.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yami felt his heart soar above the clouds Yugi, he loved him. He couldn't be happier, but then it dawned on him Yugi had a girlfriend. Yami pulled away from Yugi's embrace. "Yugi I love you with all my heart and I wish I could believe you, but what about Tea?"  
  
Yugi looked shocked, and then he relaxed "what about her?"  
  
This took Yami by surprise, "umm.........is she not your girlfriend."  
  
"She was, well I haven't broken up with her yet, but trust me, I have a plan." Yugi smirked evilly.  
  
"Yugi, I.........I'm sorry you thought I was........."  
  
Yugi put his finger on Yami's lips to hush him, kissing away some of the tears still left on Yami's face. "You're beautiful Yami; did I ever tell you that?"  
  
Yami blushed, "Koi?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"We should get you out of the rain."  
  
Yugi snapped out of his trance, and giggled, "sure thing!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^  
  
By the time the couple got back to the auditorium, in which the band was playing at, they were completely soaked, especially Yami, since he had been out there longer, and offered to use himself as an umbrella to Yugi, so his koi wouldn't get wet.  
  
As Yugi and Yami walked in the building they were instantly surrounded by their band members and the manager.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Mai blurted out in an outrage. "The show starts in, what 10 minutes and look at you two. You're make up is ruined and your hair is destroyed and you're clothes as well as yourselves are completely soaked."  
  
Yugi and Yami grinned, 'Mai is such a hothead' they thought. However what she said was true they were a mess, and they had a show to do in a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Mai lighten up, and give them a break, they've been through a lot." Joey eased his "hot-headed" girlfriend down.  
  
Michael groaned, "Yami are you up for the show?"  
  
Yami looked up at Mike quizzically accompanied with a frown and them smirked, as he looked down to his love standing innocently shivering beside him. "Ya."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly at Yami, and hugged him around the waist. "Great then you two got to go get changed super fast, which means we need our best stylists on you two pronto." With a snap of Michaels fingers, Yami and Yugi were surrounded by at least 10 different people all hushing them into a changing room.  
  
As Yami and Yugi were getting ready, the rest of the band got into positions on the stage, awaiting the friends.  
  
Soon after the band were all in their positions. Yugi at center stage, Yami on the drums, Kaiba with his air guitar, Joey at the keyboard and Mai with her own microphone and a tambourine. As the curtains rose, the band drew a last breath, and smiled, there were fans from all around. They were cheering for them and screaming loudly, some waving posters, exaggerating how cute Yugi was and how sexy Kaiba was, and so on.  
  
As the band sang they're songs, and sweated profoundly, they finally were nearing the end of their show. Yugi had requested to sing two songs on his own. He stepped up to the microphone and announced his dedication. "I would now like to dedicate this song to my EX-girlfriend. I though I could trust you, but you broke my heart and now that I found my real true love nothing's ever gonna tear us apart."  
  
~You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
Made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no~  
  
/I loved you more than anything, but you took me for granted and tried something with my best friend/ ~You don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
There is just no chance, of you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it~  
  
/Don't even try and give me an excuse, because I know everything, you lying backstabbing hore, and don't even pretend to be sad, 'cause I know your not/  
  
~You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah, yeah~  
/Why'd you have to lie to me? To bad you made your bed now lie in it, cause now it's you turn to cry/ ~I know that they say  
  
That some things are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him  
  
And you know it (don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of the these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head (messing with my head)  
  
You should have picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have lost the game~  
/So, you hit on Joey and Kaiba too? How many others? Well, I have found my real love now and I'm gonna have fun, you lost the game, I won/  
  
~You don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
There is just no chance, of you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it~  
  
/Yami told me what you did, and I hurt him because of you, now get this straight cuz were over, no more chances/  
  
~You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh the damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be leaving  
  
Oh the damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be leaving  
  
Oh the damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be leaving~  
/Why? I'm gone now, but tell me why?/  
  
~Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
You can go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
You can go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river ~  
  
As Yugi finished the song he took a bow, and began to speak after he caught his breath. "And finally to end off our show I'd like to take this opportunity, to one thanks all our fans out there for all your love and support, and to my one true love, I love you with all my heart and word alone can't express what I wanna say, but I promise you I'll be here everyday!" With that Yugi turned and looked back at Yami, tears blurred his vision, but this time they were tears of happiness. Yami flashed Yugi one of his rare smiles, and winked at him. Yugi then turned back to the audience and closed his eyes, as he began to sing.  
  
~Now that you're right in front of me  
  
There's something that I would  
  
Like to say to you  
  
I made up my mind  
  
And if you feel the same  
  
I swear that I will be there everyday~  
  
/I love you Yami, I never saw it before, but now I know I wanna be with you everyday/  
~Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday~  
  
/Until the day I die. I promise I'll always stand by your side, forever/  
  
\~Open your eyes and look at me  
  
Tell me that you can't see it too  
  
'Cause I'll be complete  
  
If you take this ring  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday~  
  
know now that I can't stand to be without you, because you make me complete, a whole, and I couldn't stand it if you weren't with me everyday/  
~Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday~  
~We both know this world  
  
Is always changin'  
  
No one stayin' together  
  
But maybe God will let us  
  
Last forever and ever~  
  
/Our love is stronger than life itself and I refuse to leave this world without you by my side. I'm with you through the day and the night, and I won't give you up without a fight/  
  
~If I swear that I will be there everyday  
  
And I swear that I will love you everyday~  
~Ooooooo Ooooooo Ooooooo  
  
Spend my life  
  
Spend my life with you baby  
  
Until the day that I die  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday~  
~Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday~  
~Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday~  
  
As Yugi finished the song and the curtains went down he turned back to look at Yami, he had tears in his eyes, as he mouthed the words, "I love you." In exchange Yugi ran over to Yami and hugged him, as Yami bent down Yugi pushed his lips firmly on Yami's, as he let go he leaned over into Yami's ear and whispered, the final word of the song he just sang "Everyday from now, until I die, I will spend my life with you, Ashiteru Yami!"  
  
Yami's eyes welled up in tears again as he gently kissed his beloved angel sweet lips again, knowing that his dream finally came true, "I love you to my little koibito, I love you too."  
Babygurl: I done, I done, I done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Gee, You'd think you hated writing this  
  
Babygurl: Please, I've been writing this for about a month now, and I kept giving up, so sorry if it sucks!  
  
Yugi: I doubt it  
  
Babygurl: ^.^ Well, at least I'm done no, let me know what u guys think. Please R&R! 


End file.
